At present, a human face recognition system is increasingly applied to scenarios of security and finance fields that need identity authentication, such as remote bank account opening system, access control system, and remote trading operation verification system and so on. In these application fields with high security levels, besides ensuring that human face similarity of a person to be verified matches with a base library stored in a database, it firstly needs to verify that the person to be verified is a legitimate biological living body. That is, the face recognition system needs to be capable of preventing an attacker from attacking by means of using a picture, a video, a 3D human face model or a face mask and so on.
The method for solving the above problems is usually called liveness detection. At present, there has not been any well-known mature liveness verification scheme in the technical products on the market yet. The existing technique either depends on a special hardware device (such as an infrared camera, a depth camera) or only prevents attacks by means of simple still pictures.
Therefore, there is a need for a human face recognition mode that is capable of effectively preventing attacks of various manners, such as attacks using a picture, a video, a 3D human face model or a face mask and so on, instead of depending on a special hardware device.